Wrapped up
by Samstar1990
Summary: Caution beyond this point is bad grammar...and tentacles...bad grammered tentacles.  A One Shot that is dedicated to my gf. Romano comes face to face with a strange creature and gets more than he bargained for. Slight Spamano at the end.


**Caution beyond this point is bad grammar...and tentacles...bad grammered tentacles**

* * *

><p>Lovino had been blissfully unaware of what appeared to be approaching the house. Not like he knew he should be on alert, the news describing the incident and sightings of a strange jellyfish type monster had fallen to hoax like the Loch Ness monster. So casually licking the tomato juice from his fingers he lay back on the sofa with his hands behind his head and settled himself for a nap, eyes drifting closed as a shadow appeared at the open window.<p>

Curious tentacles gently eased their way down the faded yellow walls of the living room seemingly feeling their way to the floor, when a few had pressed themselves firmly to the wooden floor the jelly like creature rolled in and over itself until it stopped right way up in the middle of the floor, a trial of emerald turquoise slime left behind.

Lovino twitched a little, hands leaving his head to fall to his side, something was different, a scent hung in the air that was relaxing but he couldn't quite place the smell. Slowly tired hazel eyes creaked open, widening a little as the creature in the room met his gaze. It seemed to freeze in his gaze and the Italian tilted his head forcing himself to sit up and stretch and straighten the shirt he had on he slowly slid from the sofa to kneel on the floor in front of the jellyfish thing. He reached forward nervously wondering what the thing might do. The index finger slowly touched the cool jelly, the creature responded with a tentacle to the face.

At first Lovino felt shock and surprise feeling the slime ooze from the appendage, but it was strange, unlike the coolness of the top of the thing, the goo was warm and sent shivers down his spine, Goosebumps rising on his arms as a small blush developed on his face. He closed his eyes and felt the tentacle slowly slid down his skin forcing him to bite his lip. What the hell was this thing doing to him anyway? It was making him lean back his head slightly to expose his neck, his arms hung unmoving, unwilling to move.

The ooze seemed to eat away at the clothing on the tanned other as the shirt slid open button ceasing to be. As one tentacle got to work on his jeans another rose to home in on the erect nipple. Lovino felt a sucking motion however all he could do was moan and stare at the ceiling eyes' filling slowly with lust, whatever was happening was incredible he never even noticed the number of tentacles increasing and hooking around his legs bringing them forward and locking them into position, his hands brought together behind his back.

The fabric of the jeans was no match for the jelly's ooze as it dissolved and surviving scrapes dropped from his body exposing the slowly hardening member. Every touch to the body slowly covered the Italian in the warm goo; slicking his skin and dripping down to slowly roll around the base of the male's cock dribbling between the balls below it. The small amount of it was enough to encourage the arousal up tall and retrieve a large breathy moan as Lovino squirmed, body becoming hotter and suddenly aware of his helplessness.

His penis throbbed a little at the thought, suspecting the ooze to blame he found his body thrashed a little crying out in delight at feeling now, it caused him to thrust forward into the air only to meet something tight and warm. He found it hard to breathe a moment as the tentacle wrapped around the member, pre cum seeping out, the jelly creator taking this moment to slip a more firm limb forced its way past the slightly parted lips slowly moving back and forth to encourage the other.

Once again dazed eyes shut in a dream like state and the Italian laced his tongue against the smooth surface and sucked hungrily at it finding his body pleading, screaming for more, panting as it was removed.

The tentacle prodded at the entrance, the ring of muscles refusing to give in at first but easing to accommodate it as it filled the other. He tried again to move but the pain caused him to stop. The slowly self lubricating appendage began to move inside him increasing in speed until it hid the bundle of nerves within him. He cried out as the spot was pounded over and over until a name slip from his lips as his vision was swamped by white and the orgasm hit him. White slowly replaced with black as he passed out shivering in the aftershock.

When he awoke he was laid back on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, a small case of amnesia as he sat up and looked around the room. Memories rushing back like the blood to his cheeks caused his eyes to dart around the room for the creature in question. However there was not a single piece of evidence was left. Was he dreaming or did that really happen?

"Lovi your awake~" a cheerful voice broke through the atmosphere, the Italian looked up to see Antonio stood in the doorway a playful glint in his eye.

"What are you doing bastard?" he glared pulling the blanket up to cover himself up.

"well~ when I came in I found you sleeping on the sofa and you were making these really pretty noises…" he moved to straddle the other seeing the discomfort " and I noticed you said something… that sounded a lot like my name~"

The other froze as he felt the other snaked a hand up to his face. Soft lips found one another, he went wide eyed and stiff slowly easing into it as the other pulled away.

"That thing is gone but I hope I am a better replacement for the dream~" the other purred against his ear.

"Damn bastard, hurry up before I kick your ass" was all Lovino replied smirking as he went.


End file.
